The Revengencers
The Revengencers are an anti-Dethklok terrorist group formed by Edgar Jomfru and the Metal Masked Assassin in an attempt to exact revenge against Dethklok for the pain they have caused them. They are also joined by a Teenager who wears a mask made from the remnants of Eric Jomfru's face. History Season 2 The Revengencers are first mentioned in the episode Dethwedding as being responsible for the assassination of the head of Dethklok Australia. They make their debut in The Revengencers (episode), bombing several Duncan Hills Coffee shops (which Duncan Hills covers up and blames on gas leaks) then attempting to assassinate Dethklok during a benefit performance for people who have been disfigured by the Duncan Hills bombings. Their attempt is derailed by the disfigured patients. In Dethrelease they make their most devastating attack on Dethklok yet by raising an army of brainwashed Dethklok fans and attacking Mordhaus directly with a secret weapon. The heroics of each band member are displayed as they survive the attack and win the battle, but Mordhaus is left burning to the ground, and Ofdensen is seriously injured. Season 4 What happened to the Revengencers after the attack wasn't known until Season 4 episode Bookklok, where it is revealed during a Tribunal meeting that the surviving brainwashed members fled into the woods surrounding Mordhaus, where they survived by eating one another. These surviving Revengencers have regrouped under the leadership of the Metal Masked Assassin (the current Revengencers act in a somewhat cult-like fashion). The Revengencers have also become more cautious and working under the radar, wait for the right opportunity to strike. At some point former Dethklok rhythm guiterist Magnus Hammersmith joined The Revengencers to make good on his farewell threat "Revenge is Coming" and befriends Toki (his replacement) to get close to Dethklok. In "Church of the Black Klok", during Roy Cornickelson's funeral the Revengencers launch their attack, first by detonating a bomb attached to Cornickleson's casket, then their members emerge of the crevice created by the blast, where their leader the Metal Masked Assassin engages his nemesis Charles Foster Ofdensen in one-on-one combat. Meanwhile, Magnus grabs Toki and stabs him through the back, while another Revengencer stabs Abigial. Dethklok (minus Toki) and Ofdensen retreat. The Doomstar Requiem In The Doomstar Requiem, it is revealed Magnus and the Revengencers are holding Toki and Abigail hostage in an abandoned practice space as a trap for Dethklok. When Dethklok arrives, the Revengencers surround them, causing Ishnifus to create a distraction so that Dethklok can reach Toki. The Assassin beheads Ishnifus and feeds him to the cannibal minions, crucifying his remains. This causes the Doomstar to turn red. Magnus then confronts the Assassin, arguing that he intended to keep Dethklok alive. This altercation results in Magnus being impaled on a spear. Dethklok finds Toki and the Doomstar activates their godlike powers and make the Assassin explode from the inside. Magnus escapes, but kills himself in guilt over Ishnifus' death and his misguided plan for vengeance. It is unknown what has become of the Revengencers after the death of their leaders. Known members *Edgar Jomfru(former) *Metal Masked Assassin *A teenager who illegally downloaded Dethklok music *The members of Succuboso Explosion & their leader Lavona Succuboso. *An army of brainwashed Dethklok fans *Magnus Hammersmith (revealed in "Breakup Klok") Category:Characters Category:Organizations Category:Villains Category:Enemies of Dethklok Category:Revengencers